These Moments: Right Now
by animewatchers186
Summary: Sequel to That Moment; Long, Long Ago (You don't have to read it though, everything is explained). When Yusei's time machine experiment is used by an unknown person, he is left slowly vanishing, thanks to the alter of time. Now, it is up to Aki to find this person and stop Yusei from disappearing for good. However, when she is sent back thirty years, she meets some familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

**Cat: Hello and welcome to These Moments: Right Now!**

**Rena: Sequel to That Moment Long, Long Ago!**

**Cat: If you haven't read that story, please check out my profile**

**Rena: But if you can't be assed, here is a small summary:**

**Rena Nozomi Kokoa was Yusei's mother who supposedly died in the Zero Reverse Incident. After the disaster, she believed her husband and son to be dead. So, she moved to Canada. 19 years later, Yeager reunites her with Yusei and they are all living together.**

**IMPORTANT: Yusei and Aki aren't dating at this point.**

* * *

Zigzix hung his head as he twirled around the room. The computers whirled and glowed in the twilight. Other scientists sighed and twiddled their thumbs, apologising to Yusei loudly.

Aki had never seen Yusei so angry.

It was past loud rage. It had become silent seething, his mood a purple aura of evil swirling around him. Even Rena didn't say anything.

"S-so… What do we do?" Aki asked her. Rena shrugged, rubbing her eyes.

"I dunno," Rena muttered. "But we need to do something. Fast."

"I looked away for zero point two milliseconds, Professor Fudo!" Zigzix wailed.

"Yes, well, Zigzix. In the next zero point two milliseconds you're going to find yourself without a job," Yusei hissed. Zigzix sagged and walked out.

Suddenly, Leo burst in. "Guys! We heard the news and- Yusei? Where did your legs go?"

Everyone in the room looked down to Yusei's legs. Sure enough, his feet and half of his shins had vanished, as if they had been rubbed out of a drawing. He was literally hovering in the air.

"I am vanishing, Leo. And before you ask, I don't know why."

"Wha-? How? Is that possible?" Leo asked Aki.

"Yusei and Rena have been working on a time machine." Aki explained. "Someone broke in and used it, somehow."

"Does it work, Yusei?"

"Well, It does now…" he grumbled.

"Wasn't the lab securely locked down?" Rena asked, folding her arms.

"Yeah, it was. So, that's what's making it so suspicious." A scientist called.

Rena narrowed her eyes at him. "My son is vanishing, Captain Obvious. Of course, it's not suspicious!"

"Calm down, Rena," Aki whispered. "We'll sort this out."

"How?" Rena asked.

"We'll have to go back in time and fix it. Like in the movies!" Leo cheered, as if it was that simple.

Yusei shook his head. "It's not that simple, Leo. It's an uncompleted experiment. It's dangerous and we haven't even experimented with humans yet."

"You haven't been sending animals, have you?" Rena questioned, being a big Animal Rights campaigner.

"No. Plastics and metals." A scientist muttered, as she walked past.

"That come back mutated, melted and mummified in the machine." Yusei called after her.

"I don't understand why you would do something so… so _dangerous_," Aki said quietly.

Yusei shrugged, as if it was all in a day's work. "I was curious how Paradox hopped forward and backwards in time. So, I started running a few tests and-"

"And it's going to kill you!" Aki shrieked.

"Professor Fudo… We'll need to make a decision. Should we send the prototype B72 robot?"

"No. Find the intruders time waves. With the machine how it was overnight, they can't have gone far…"

* * *

Rena and Aki trudged back to the garage in silence. Rena held her briefcase and Yusei's shoes in one hand and gripped Aki's hand in the other.

"This is like… A sci-fi film…" Aki whispered weakly.

"Never was a fan of those," Rena sighed. "I was more of a romance person myself."

"What are we going to do?"

"We do what Yusei tells us to do."

"We'll get nothing done in time!" Aki muttered angrily. "He doesn't really seem to realise that he is vanishing!"

"Silly boy. Just like his father. But he got some of my awesomeness! Say, are we watching that new Naruto film tonight?"

Aki giggled. "That's all you care about right now, isn't it?"

"Well, duh. I'm thinking of writing a fan fiction!" Rena cheered.

"God, help us all." Aki laughed.

"No! It would be amazing. Y'see, what I'm planning is that when Minato is young-"

"La la la! I'm not listening, Rena!" Aki teased, sticking her fingers in her ears. Rena pouted.

"Ok. Fine. But don't come running to me when I'm rich and famous, thanks to my _glorious _story-"

"You can't sell fan fiction, Rena."

"Sure you can!"

"Can't"

"Can!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"I won't let you go out with Yusei, if you don't agree with me!" Rena warned.

"Of course you can sell fan fiction!" Aki responded immediately.

"Good girl."

* * *

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

Aki rolled over in her bed, shielding her eyes from the glare of the morning sun, coming in through the window.

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

She glanced up at her pink alarm clock, having a spasm on her bedside cabinet.

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

"Don't make me angry, you piece of… Whatever…" she muttered, rolling over so she couldn't see it.

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

A vein popped in her forehead.

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

She clenched her fists tightly.

_Beep bee-_

"Argh! Fuck you, mother fucking alarm!" she screamed, shouting a war cry and throwing it at her mirrored wardrobe. The alarm broke into one thousand pieces, cogs, springs and glass flying everywhere. Shards from the mirror fell down on top of it.

She sat on her bed, staring at the destruction.

"Whatever…"

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

Aki stared in alarm. How could her clock beep after being destroyed? Was it a call from beyond the grave, cursing her for destroying the clock? Was it a zombie clock?

Or is it your phone? Her head asked, mockingly.

"Oops…" Aki muttered, grabbing the small machine and flipping it open.

**Text from: Rena**

**Hiya Aki-chan! Just texting to say, more of Yusei has vanished! J Most of his legs are gone but no worries! He is still capable for having children! :D**

**Love, your second mama, Rena**

Aki sweat dropped.

**Reply text to: Rena**

**That's… wonderful… I really needed to know that…**

Then, she picked up her clothes and changed in the bathroom. Re-entering her room, Aki saw her phone vibrating again.

**Reply from: Rena**

**Yeah, you did! ^^ So do Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna!**

Aki had no reply.

* * *

Upon arriving, Aki noticed that what Rena texted was true (not that she noticed these things). Yusei's knees had vanished but most of his thighs remained.

"What was up with that text?" she muttered to Yusei's mother. Rena beamed at her.

"I was just saying!"

"What did you say?" Yusei asked, gloomily.

"Oh! That-"

"Rena? What was up with the text saying 'Yusei was still capable of having children'?" Leo asked, as he burst through the front door, flanked by his sister, Crow and Jack.

Yusei glared at his mother. "Seriously?"

"What? Aki was curious!"

"WAS NOT!" the said girl screamed in denial, crossing her arms in front of her face.

Jack and Crow smirked and gazed at her suspiciously. "Well, how are we supposed to know? You seem very suspicious, Aki…"

"_What _are we talking about?" Yusei demanded.

"I don't understand!" Leo whined.

"I am not getting involved in this conversation," Aki turned away. Jack and Crow swooped in.

"That screams denial, pervert!" Crow grinned. Aki gave Crow a scary smile.

"Do you want me to kill you?" she whispered, a fake grin plastered on her face.

"_What _is going on?" Yusei complained.

"What's for breakfast?" Rena asked.

"I'll kill you all!" Aki screamed, jumping on Crow.

"I don't understand that text!" Leo whined.

Everyone stopped and coughed awkwardly.

"I've given up," Yusei sighed, floating away.

* * *

**Cat: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

These Moments; Right Now Chapter 2

**Cat: Hey... Guys...**

**Rena: Lazy...**

**Cat: I'm sorry! Here is chapter 2! I promise i shall dedicate more time to this story!**

**Rena: One more thing, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

Aki clutched the machine to her side, as she continued down the lab corridors. Scientists ran past her, in the direction of the machine labs. Nobody gave her a second glance.

Hurriedly, she ducked into a side corridor and shoved the thing in her bag. It was no bigger than a mobile phone, though it was only one centimetre thick. Silver and shiny, it looked just like a belt buckle.

Taking a deep breath, she ran back the way she came, into the machine lab. Scientists were cramming around, trying to get a look at their director.

Yusei stood solemnly, listening to what his mother was whispering in his ear. He nodded a few times.

"Yusei? What's going on?" she called.

He looked at her. "The 'Go-Between' has been stolen."

"What's that?" she asked, innocently.

"A small machine that can communicate through time. It was to be used when we sent the first person back a few hours. However, it's gone."

"Gosh, who could've done such a thing?" she asked, looking around.

"I know." Yusei sighed. "We're gonna have to search everyone in the lab… You can go home, Aki. This place will probably be on lock-down for a few hours…"

"Oh, yes, of course! Wouldn't want to be getting in your way!" she grinned, skipping out the room.

_How odd… _Yusei thought. "Alright, you lot! An inspection will be carried out on every person in the building since this morning."

"But, Boss!" they all whined, as they went through their pockets.

* * *

"That was too easy…" Aki grumbled, flipping the machine through her fingers.

Quickly, Aki had cleared the area where the labs were. She was sitting in the safety of her own bedroom, the door locked, gazing at the machine that poor Yusei would be up all night, desperately trying to find.

"Sorry, Yusei…" she sighed, dropping it into her bag. Inside was a spare change of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, underwear, phone and money.

_Knock knock_

"Aki?" her mother called. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming, mum!" she called, hiding the bag under her bed. She had to act natural. She had to kill time.

* * *

"Calm down, baby!" Rena cooed, reclining on the sofa, reading manga. "It's not the end of the world if it's gone missing!"

"Mum! Not the time!" Yusei grumbled.

"Oh, you're so like your father. If I knew you were like this, I would have swapped you at birth!" Rena smiled. "A girl would have been nice…"

"Mum!"

"Sorry, sorry… But it is true, ya know!"

Yusei glared up at the clock. One o'clock in the morning, it read.

"I'm going to sleep," Yusei muttered, dragging himself towards the stairs.

_Bring bring! Bring bring!_

Yusei was a blur as he almost rugby tackled the table to grab the phone. Rena yawned, flipping a page in her book.

"What!?" he demanded down the line.

"What's going on?" Rena asked, finally turning onto her 'serious mode'.

"Someone's broken in and activated the time machine!"

* * *

It wasn't Aki's brightest hour, she did admit. Breaking into a top-security lab was dangerous enough. Using a time machine that burned the contents to a crisp wasn't her idea of fun, either.

However, the machine was as easy to use as the IPhone, really. It was just the right height for her to stand and the controls were basically a few tablets with three buttons.

**Time, date, place**

"Well… The best idea would be to take it for a test run. Take it back only a few hours…" she muttered to herself, tapping a few commands into the machine.

It wasn't like the movies, where the machine growls and shakes or spins dramatically. Suddenly, there was a burst of white light that momentarily blinded her. Out of instinct, she covered her head with her arms and crouched down.

Then, the light faded. Cracking open her eyes, she saw that she was in the labs again and hadn't been burnt to a frizzle.

"Score one to Aki!" she grinned, staring at the large mechanical clock that had the hour, minute, second, millisecond and the date on it.

_15__th__ July 2025_

"God, it actually worked!" Aki whispered. "It's yesterday!"

She fiddled with the machine some more, editing the commands. Pulling out the Go Between, she checked the machine's history.

_15__th__ July- 22:55- sent back 26 years, DominoCity, September 15th_

"Right… Let's give this a shot!"

* * *

The first thing Aki noticed was that the time machine had vanished. The second thing she noticed was that she was lying in the middle of a field.

_Where is the lab?_ She thought. She told it to deliver her at the same spot.

"It… Oh my god! I don't believe it!" she whispered. "I'm, like, twenty years back in time!"

_So, that's it! The reason the lab isn't here! It was only built last year! It can't magically appear twenty years in the past!_

She shivered, pulling her jacket closer around her. It was dark, it was cold and she had nowhere to go. She had to find this person who was messing up time or Yusei would die.

But she hadn't really considered how she was going to find this person, when she was going to find this person and when she did, how was she going to get home?

_First things first, _she told herself, _let's book in at a hotel for the night. We can start searching in the morning._

* * *

Akiza rolled around in her bed, groaning as the light streamed in. She had managed to find a small hotel that didn't ask many questions; just gave her a room and let her sleep.

So far, she had come up with a fake life; her name was Aki Yamamoto and she had come from Tokyo to DominoCity for a holiday.

Stretching, she hopped out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

"Boy, I hope they're not too flashy for 1999…" she sighed. "I don't want to stand out…"

Then, she heard a vibrating noise from her bag.

_What's that?_ She wondered. She hadn't taken her phone with her. Would it work in the past? Would people from the future be able to call her? Tipping it upside down, all of her items fell out, hitting the carpeted floor. Then, the Go Between fell out. It was glowing slightly and vibrating like crazy. On the smooth silver surface, a green button had appeared with 'answer' in white letters on it.

Gingerly, she tapped it. It made a whooshing noise and then projected an image onto the wall of Yusei, Hideo and Yeager, not looking happy.

"H-hi, Yusei…" she waved awkwardly. "Hi daddy!?"

"Start explaining before I come back in time myself and kill you!" Yusei yelled at her. She winced, slightly upset that Yusei was shouting.

"It was the only thing I could do!" she explained, trying to keep her cool. "I'm going to find the person that used the machine and altered time!"

"You are so lucky that you are alive, Akiza Izinski!" Yusei sighed, rubbing his temples. "If one _atom _on the mechanism went wrong, you would have been scattered throughout time!"

"Well, I didn't, did i?" she pouted.

Yusei opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his mother crushing down on top of him.

"Awesome sauce, Aki! Now go kick some bad-guy-butt!" she cheered, pumping the air with her fists.

"Mum…" Yusei sighed.

"Akiza, listen. The next time we will be able to send a machine into that year is in two months…" Hideo sighed. "Its complicated psychics but it is far to dangerous to send another person back to that year before then…"

"So- wait, what?" Aki's eyes widened. "Two months? _Two months?!_"

"See, Aki, that is why you do not go using time when it suits you! Getting you back is going to cost this project loads!" Yusei sighed, typing on a computer.

"Well, I am so sorry, I was just trying to help!" she snapped.

"I know you are Aki and I am grateful on that respect…" Yusei smiled. "This message is going to end soon. Promise you'll be safe?"

"I promise," she nodded.

"Two months today, at twelve noon, we will send the machine back to where it dropped you. You have to be their Aki, understand?"

"Twelve noon. Got it,"

"We will contact you if anything changes. Good lu-"

And then the message ended.

* * *

Strolling down the high street, Aki stared around at her home city before it became her home city. It was so different compared to what she was used to.

She ambled into a bookshop, picking up mangas that would be considered 'ancient' at home.

"Come on! Put it down, you are not seriously gonna buy it, are you!?" a girl Aki's age wailed at her friend. She had two bunches in her hair, wearing Domino High uniform. Her skirt was a respectable length, her pink blazer buttoned up, her ribbon tied perfectly around her neck.

"Setsuko, you are such a whiner!" he friend yelled. She was also wearing Domino High uniform but it barely looked like it. Her skirt was so short, you could almost see her underwear, her shirt was untucked, her ribbon hanging around her throat. She had her hair up in a very high ponytail, sticking in all directions with five streaks of orange in it. Her blazer had also been dyed orange but it was obvious it was once the listed pink. The orange was fading away, showing the colour.

"Rena! You don't have enough for both of them! Put them back!"

_Dear… God…_ Aki stared, barely believing her eyes.

"What you staring at?" Rena demanded.

"Rena! Be nice! She's obviously not from here!" Setsuko pointed out.

"Oh… Ok…" Rena slunk off.

"Sorry about her…" Setsuko apologised.

"Oh no… It's… It's fine…" Aki muttered.

Setsuko smiled. "Say, I've never seen you around before! You have a name, stranger?"

"Uhhh… Aki… Aki Yamamoto…" she lied.

"Nice to meet you, Aki! My name's Setsuko Nakamura and my friend over there is Rena Kokoa!"

_Yeah, don't worry, I know, mum…_ Aki whispered in her head.

* * *

**Cat: Dun, dun, dun!**

**Rena: Imagine meeting your mum when she was your age... Freaky...**

**Cat: Please review!**

**Rena: If you think Cat is being slow, PM her telling her to hurry up. You are allowed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Cat: Hey guys! How was your Christmas?**

**Rena: Hopefully this file works (testing it on a new laptop)**

**Cat: Have a Happy New Year when it comes!**

* * *

"So, you're staying in a hotel?" Setsuko blinked, passing Rena an Orangina can. Aki nodded her head, sipping her Coke can quietly.

"But, if you're from Tokyo… No, I don't get it!" Rena rubbed her temples. "It's _September! _How can you be here on a holiday? You're, what, our age? Term just started!"

"Oh… Well… I… Ummm…" Aki muttered, racking her brains for a suitable excuse.

"Rena! Let her be…" Setsuko said, pulling her pigtails tighter.

The girls were sitting alone in Setsuko's large house, raiding the fridge. Setsuko and Rena had changed out of their school clothes and into more casual clothes. Setsuko was in a simple light pink jumpsuit and Rena wore a baggy orange shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Well… I wouldn't mind, y'know, to see Domino High… It is quite famous in Tokyo…" Aki lied, pulling a fast one over the two girls.

"I'm sure Setsuko could talk to Mr. Stuck-up and organise something…" Rena said darkly, dumping herself down on the sofa in the living room and switching on the TV.

"Please make yourself at home, Aki!" Setsuko smiled. "My parents are out of town on a business trip and won't be back for a few months, so I'm here by myself…"

Aki smiled back at her as Setsuko wandered off the bathroom. Rena flicked through the TV channels at a hundred miles a second.

"It would be awesome if you came to school with us," Rena muttered after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Tell me, how good do you punch?"

"Well, I can defend myself, if that's what you're talking about…" Aki blinked.

"Nah nah. Can you punch bitches in your class, is what I'm saying," Rena grinned.

"I am capable of it but I wouldn't do it," Aki replied.

"Do you have any _real _bitches in your class back in Tokyo?" Rena asked.

Aki hung her head. "Too many,"

"No no. Not bullies. Just stupid bitches. Y'know all giggly and covered in make-up and seven boob jobs? Well, I guess some can be bullies too…"

"How did you know that I had been bullied?" Aki whispered.

Rena sighed, switching the TV off. "I just know. I can see it in your body actions."

"Oh… Ok…" she sighed.

"Rena! Don't upset her!" Setsuko flew back into the room, her pigtails flapping behind her.

"Oh, she's not," Aki smiled in reassurance.

Setsuko exhaled. "That's good. You have no idea how many friends I have tried to make who end up being offended by Rena…"

"Weak hearted losers…" Rena muttered. "They all turned to the _enemy_ side…"

"The enemy side?" Aki asked, as Setsuko perched on the seat beside her.

Setsuko sighed. "At school, there are four groups: The popular people, the cheerleaders, the not-so-popular people and Rena."

"We hate all of them, so I made a group for just me and Setsuko. But, starting the new term, we are recruiting," she flashed Aki a grin.

"Why?" Aki asked. "What's so different from last year?"

Rena huffed. "We came back to see the cheerleading bitches from hell had managed to _double _their numbers. It's getting difficult to keep them out of our territory!"

"Territory?"

"Oh, we hang in the science labs whenever we get a break," Setsuko explained.

"But what happens if they need to get in there?" Aki questioned.

"Screw them" was all Rena said, as she stood up and dusted off her legs.

* * *

The next day, Aki found herself being woken up at 7am by two people who burst into her room in the hotel.

"Mornin' Aki!" Rena grinned, yanking her out of bed.

"Rise and shine!" Setsuko said sweetly, passing her a set of Domino High uniform, complete with shoes and blazer.

"Wait… Wha-?" Aki mumbled, rubbing her hazel eyes.

"School! We got school!" Rena yelled.

"Oh, ok… School…" Aki obediently started pulling on the knee length socks. "Wait! School!?"

"Yeah, sleepy head! Setsuko got the ok from the Head! Ooo! That rhymes! By the way," Rena muttered. "She goes to dawn cram school, if you're wondering how she got it…"

"Are you sure?" Aki asked the pigtailed teen.

"Shut up and get dressed!" Rena screamed. "We're gonna be late!"

* * *

It was all a blur. A welcome from the Headmaster, a map of the school, locker keys, then she was shoved into her first class, sitting between Rena and Setsuko.

"Oh! _Rena!_" a fake high-pitched voice called from the other side of the class. They turned to see a blonde girl with pigtails, sitting on top of one of the back desks. She wore a large, fake smile, a pink short, skimpy top, a skirt so short it showed her Hello Kitty underwear and white trainers. She was covered in so much fake tan, she looked like a living carrot and so much make-up, she looked like she was going to audition for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"Rena, you know what your anger management therapist said," Setsuko hissed over Aki's head. "Ignore her, think happy thoughts!"

"I'm happy… I am calm…" Rena whispered to herself, bunching her fists. "Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Taylor burning in hell. Yes, happy thoughts…"

"So, _Rena, _who's your friend?" the cheerleader asked, hoping off the desk and strutting over, her face still plastered with a fake smile.

"I'm Aki," she said stiffly. "I transferred from Tokyo."

"Tokyo? _Wow. _So, can you dance, Aki?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get your name," the psychic desperately tried to be polite.

She tsked. "Where are my _manners?_"

"How about looking for them, Taylor?" Rena interrupted. "I'm sure you'll find them somewhere. How about in the school _toilets!?_"

Taylor flicked her hair and ignored her. "My name is Taylor. So, Aki, returning to my original question, do you dance? Or sing?"

"No." she said bluntly. It was a downright lie, actually. She loved singing and dancing but tended to do it in the comfort and privacy of her own home. However, she didn't want to tell Taylor. For some reason, it felt like a very bad idea.

"Oh, what a shame," Taylor batted her eyelashes. "Are you sure?"

"Taylor! Does your brainless head not get the message?" Rena spat.

"We'll talk later, Aki, when we won't be interrupted by… The likes of _her_," Taylor sneered, looking at Rena as if she was dirt on the bottom of her spotless shoe. She gave them one last look and spun on her heel, walking back to the back of the classroom, where loads of similar looking girls waited for her.

"Ohmygosh! Taylor! Are you ok?" One of them squealed, running up to her. She looked just like Taylor except her hair was brown and she wore blue, instead of pink. "They didn't hurt you, did they? I mean, Rena is such an animal-"

"_Alright! That does it you bitches! I'm gonna kill you!" _Rena roared, springing up from her seat. They all screamed pathetically, clinging to each other.

"The brown haired one is Cathy," Setsuko muttered to Aki. "Together with Taylor, they are the ringleaders..."

"Kokoa! Detention!" a voice shouted from the door. Rena sat down in her seat so fast, she was a blur.

"I'm sorry, sir!" she shouted obediently. A splutter of laughter came from the back of the classroom and the door. Setsuko sighed, Aki stared and Rena stared at the people in the doorway and grinned devilishly.

Standing in the doorway were three boys. Two wore green ties, signifying third year and the third kid wore no tie at all- a first year. They stood in a triangle-like formation, two boys in the back and one in the front.

The two at the back were clearly related. The same noses and eyes. The first year had dark brown hair and his brother blonde hair. The boy in the front had tanned skin and light blue eyes (one was covered by his long, spiky fringe). His hair obviously took hours in front of a mirror to style, sticking up in all directions. Unlike the brothers, he wore his uniform perfectly, his blazer buttoned, his shoes polished and his tie tied expertly.

"You're gonna regret that, Fudo," Rena whispered evilly, cracking her knuckles.

"Awww! I was just joking, Kokoa! I meant no harm! I was just wondering if you were going to physics after school?"

"Kiyoshi! You want Miss Doom-and-Gloom to come?" Roman Goodwin groaned.

"I prefer the girl with the bunches! She's cuter!" Rex smiled, pointing at Setsuko who had gone bright red.

"Shut up, Rex!" Roman roared. "Stop embarrassing me! Get to your class!"

"But you were showing me to my class!" Rex wailed. "I don't know where I'm going!"

"Roman, is that your wittle brova?" Rena asked cheekily.

"Yes. This is Re- Wait! Why the hell am I telling you!?" Roman snapped. "Kiyoshi! We asked, now, let's go!"

"Bye bye, Kokoa!" Yusei's father waved like a young child. "See you tonight!"

"Wait! I didn't even say I was coming!" Yusei's mother yelled after the boys, who were long gone.

* * *

**Cat: Please review! They make me smile!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Cat: It is 2014 and my New Year's revolution is to try and write fics and publish them without having relapses!**

**Rena: Let's see how that goes**

**Cat: Awesome sauce!**

**Rena: Please review!**

* * *

"Thank the lord! My favourite part of the school day!" Rena cheered, skipping down the corridors, scraping her locker key across the lockers as she went, creating big lines across them. "Lunch time!"

Aki smiled as she followed Yusei's mother up the stairs, onto the second floor and into a more secluded part of the school.

"Welcome to the science labs," Setsuko smiled. "We tend to hang out here, as we've told you."

"Yeah, I remember," she smiled, staring at all of the biological displays. "I forgot to ask why though…"

"Oh… We just do…" Rena said, lamely, stretching out over a desk.

Setsuko beckoned to her to come closer. Aki leaned in and Setsuko whispered in her ear. "She just says that. Secretly, she wants to see Fudo, I bet!"

"What was _that_, Setsuko?" Rena sat up, wearing an expression that only the Joker from Batman would wear.

"N-nothing!" the pigtailed girl squeaked, shooting to the other side of the classroom and switching on the computer.

Aki sighed, pulling out the brown paper bag full of food she had picked up from the canteen. Peering inside she saw a sandwich, a juice carton and crisps. "Some lunch…" she muttered, rummaging a bit further and pulling out a decent-looking apple.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Rena said, pointing at Aki's pitiful lunch. "We weren't sure what you liked, so we didn't make one for you. But you can make one tonight, for yourself."

"Yeah, that would be good, thanks…" Aki sighed, gingerly unwrapping her sandwich.

"Oh, did we tell you that you're moving in to Setsuko's house tonight?" Rena asked. Aki spat out her sandwich.

"Say… What?" she asked.

"Yeah." Setsuko opened her lunch box and pulled out a can of coke. "It's quite expensive, living in a hotel. I have tons of spare rooms and Rena crashes too, so…"

"Well… If that's ok with you, I will happily take the offer." She smiled, accepting a packet of sweets from Rena's lunchbox.

"It's gonna be awesome!" Rena cheered. "Midnight snacks! Dare games! Gossip!"

Setsuko rolled her eyes. "How about some sleep, too?"

"Well… Yeah, I guess… But that isn't the top priority!"

"Guys! You're going to be late!" Roman Goodwin stuck his head around the door. "Lessons have started!"

"What the_ hell _are you doing here, Goodwin?" Rena raged. "This lab belongs to me and Setsuko! You have no business sticking your head in here!"

"I was trying to be helpful and warn you that the physics teacher is absent; so not physics club for you."

"I never said I was going to physics club!" Rena yelled.

"You went last year," Roman pointed out. "The only person Kiyoshi would take as a partner because you know things, unlike the rest of them."

"Knew-? Look, I knew the planets orbit the sun! That's all!"

"Yeah but the others didn't, making you Kiyoshi's perfect partner…"

"Do you want me to kill you!?" Rena snapped. He smirked and closed the door, leaving Rena fuming.

"I _hate _boys!" she snapped, snatching her schoolbag from the desk.

"Oh, Aki, it looks like you're in physics next, with Rena," Setsuko peered at her timetable.

"Yep. Just me, you, Fudo and an hour," Rena smiled. "I wanna kill someone! They put _him _in _my _class!?"

"Errr… Rena? _You _ended up in _his _class 'cause of your freaking genius. Yeah." Setsuko said awkwardly, yanked open the door and bashed into someone walking down the hall.

"Woah, you ok, Nakamura?" Aki's father asked, picking the poor pigtailed girl up off the carpet.

"Oh! Y-yeah! T-t-thank you very much!" she bowed low, bright red. Rena sighed, ambling out to the corridor, dragging Aki after her.

"Move it, Izinski, we don't associate with the popular boys," Rena smiled, grabbing Setsuko's pigtails and yanking them to make her stand up straight. Setsuko looked at her in a pleading way and Hideo sighed.

"I don't remember picking a fight with you, Kokoa," he said simply. "I am sorry, Nakamura, for bumping into you, even though you _technically _flew into me."

"The fact that you are in the _labs _picks a fight with me, Izinski," Rena spat. "This is our territory. Go crawl back to the locker rooms, where you crash!"

Hideo held up his hands. "Woah. I am not coming to take your territory, Kokoa. Far from it. I just have to check that there are no problems that involves the student council. If there was, you would tell us, right?"

"Well, we have an infestation," Aki said, seriously. Hideo cast her a look.

"Sorry, I don't believe we've met," Hideo smiled, bowing low. "My name is Hideo Izinski, I am year two's representative on the student council. And you are?"

"Aki," she said simply.

"Oh yeah, you're the transfer from Tokyo," Hideo nodded. "I heard about the incident with the cheerleaders in Chemistry."

"Incident?" Setsuko and Rena's heads swivelled and stared at Aki. "What incident?"

* * *

**Several Hours Before- Chemistry**

_Great! A lesson without Rena or mum- I mean- Setsuko! _Aki groaned in her head. Rena and Setsuko were in Drama, acting their hearts out. Aki remembered her mother mentioning a few times that she loved drama at school, in the future. Rena taking drama? Go figure. Since Aki had met her, she knew that Rena enjoyed turning her life into a drama.

"Ah, yes, the transfer," the chemistry teacher droned. "I am Dr. Cooper and I am your Chemistry teacher for this year. You can sit… Ah! There's a seat next to Taylor!"

_Kill me._ Was the immediate thought, as she stared over at several oompa-loompa cheerleaders sitting at a bench, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the lesson. Sure enough, next to the queen of idiocy herself, was an empty seat. Taylor waved and pointed at the chair.

Slowly, she shuffled over and dumped her stuff on the desk.

"So, _Aki, _how are you enjoying Domino High?" Taylor asked.

"It's alright I guess…" she shrugged.

"Yeah, we are so sorry that you met Rena before us," Cathy butted in, leaning across the desk. "But no worries, you can ditch her now. Come hang with us at lunch, ok?"

"Ummm… No thanks…" she shifted her gaze, checking out the other chemistry students.

"You sure, Aki? I mean, we'll give you a nickname and everything!" Taylor tried to bribe her.

Suddenly, a paper airplane flew across the class and hit Taylor in the side of the head.

"Who's this from?" she asked, unravelling it.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_Just like you!_

"Awww! That's so cute!" she chirped, as if she had never heard the rhyme before, which she probably hadn't.

"Ummm… Taylor?" Aki tried to keep a straight face. "There's something on the back…"

The cheerleader flipped the page over and discovered more writing on the other side.

_But the roses are wilting,_

_The violets are dead,_

_The sugar bowl is empty,_

_JUST LIKE YOUR HEAD!_

Aki secretly applauded the maker of the airplane. Taylor stared around the classroom, desperately trying to find the culprit.

"…And now we will conduct the experiment…" Dr. Cooper droned. "Be careful with the equipment…"

Ten minutes later, Aki found herself taking notes on the progress of the burning of magnesium, while Taylor painted her nails.

"Are you not even going to look?" Aki seethed, as she wrote down some more.

"No. I hate chemistry. What is that thing, anyway?" she asked, pointing at the fire.

"A Bunsen burner. It burns things at extremely high temperatures." Aki scribbled something down.

"Whatever." Taylor said, flicking her golden locks. Aki watched in horror (and anticipation) as one of Taylor's pigtails caught alight and began to burn.

"Like, omigosh! TAYLOR! Your hair is on FIRE!" Cathy screamed, pointing at the leader's hair.

Taylor screamed and started running around the classroom, half of her long hair a column of fire. All of the cheerleaders panicked, running after her, trying to get it out.

Other members of the class burst into peals of laughter, even Dr. Cooper was supressing laughs.

Then, Aki came up behind her with a bucket of ice cold water. Everyone stared at the spectacle in the middle of the classroom and erupted into gales of laughter, again.

"Can I change desks?" Aki asked Dr. Cooper, sweetly.

* * *

"Huh. Serves her right," Hideo rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, the fire never reached her head, so no damage was caused."

"Huh. Even if it reached her head, I doubt any damage would happen. There's nothing there to damage!" Rena cackled with glee. "Even so, I wish I was there!"

"Anyway, you said we had an infestation?" Hideo turned back to Aki.

"Oh yeah, they're called cheerleaders and they need to be eradicated. If not, I'm afraid this school will die of inflicted mental wounds," Aki grinned.

Hideo sighed. "You lot are just like Fudo's lot. You _love _wasting my time!"

"Did you just say we were like _Fudo and his lackeys_!?" Rena demanded, her eyes flashing.

"Errr… No… See you around, Kokoa… Aki… Nakamura…" he smiled at him and walked away.

* * *

**Cat: Do you have any funny school moments?**

**Rena: Worthy to go on a fanfiction?**

**Cat: Nothing to embarassing but, if you have any funny moments that you could see Rena doing in high school ****_please _****PM me with them 'cause (trust me) these high school girls are going for a bumpy ride!**

**Rena: Just give a basic summary of what happened and i would advise blanking any names of anyone...**

**Cat: Or, if you can make a skit up in your head, PM me! I am always happy to use reader's ideas! Cause mine are pretty lame!**

**Rena: Please REVIEW! They make me smile!**


End file.
